Et si on recommençait ?
by Celikwi
Summary: O.S. HPDM. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voyager dans son propre passé pour s'éviter soi-même de commettre les erreurs qui selon nous ont gâché notre existence ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Si on recommençait ?

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** Bon on va mettre un petit T parce qu'il y a quand même un mpreg !

**Disclaimer :** bon comme d'hab' tout est à J.K. Rowling ! (non mais quelle chanceuse celle-là !)

**Résumé**** :** O.S. HPDM. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voyager dans son propre passé pour s'éviter soi-même de commettre les erreurs qui selon nous ont gâché notre existence ?

**Note 1 :** Ceci est un slash HPDM donc relation homosexuelle. Les homophobes et autres personnes ayant du mal à lire du yaoi, passez votre chemin (suffit de cliquer sur la croix rouge en haut à droite !)

**Note 2 :** C'est un O.S qui me traînait depuis quelques temps en tête. Je ne l'ai finalisé dans ma tête qu'il y a deux jours chez le coiffeur mais je n'avais ni papier ni crayon sur moi pour noter les phrases qui me venaient (en même temps c'est pas pratique d'être penchée sur une feuille pendant qu'on essaye de vous coiffer ...) J'avais peur de perdre toutes mes idées alors sitôt rentrée chez moi je me suis mise à taper sur mon clavier cette petite histoire sans prétention. Bon, entre-temps j'ai un peu perdu quelques unes des merveilleuses phrases que j'avais en tête chez le coiffeur mais je trouve le rendu pas trop mal.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, le prochain chapitre du sauveur arrivera bientôt. Il faut juste que je finisse les corrections de fics que j'ai en cours.

Aller, j'ai suffisamment blablaté, place à l'histoire !

* * *

**Et si on recommençait ?**

**POV Harry**

J'aurais pu être heureux. En fait, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, je l'étais encore... Je me présente Harry Potter dit anciennement le 'Survivant' et depuis quelques années le 'Sauveur'. Et oui, j'ai sauvé le monde sorcier et celui moldu en vainquant le pire mage noir depuis Grindelwald : Lord Voldemort autrefois connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ça n'a pas été sans mal, il y a eu de nombreuses pertes du côté des mangemorts mais aussi du côté de la lumière comme se plaisent à dire les journalistes. Parmi eux, se trouvaient bon nombre de mes amis : Severus Snape, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Charlie, Arthur et Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini et bien d'autres. Ça pourrait paraître étonnant de voir le nom d'un serpentard figurant parmi mes amis mais lorsque leur prince, Drago Malfoy, a clairement fait comprendre son intention de rejoindre l'ordre du Phœnix, beaucoup d'entre eux l'ont suivi. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont été très bien acceptés au début, surtout Drago, mais finalement ils nous ont beaucoup aidé de par leur nombre et de par leurs recherches sur les Horcruxes pour Drago et Blaise. Ce fut d'ailleurs peut-être ça qui fut l'élément déclencheur de la suite. Parce qu'à force de se côtoyer, je suis tombé amoureux et attention pas de n'importe qui, non, de mon ancienne Némésis personnelle : Drago Malfoy lui-même !

C'est pour lui que j'ai voulu et que je l'ai gagnée cette foutue guerre ! Parce que je voulais revoir cette lumière si particulière dans ses yeux. À l'époque, je ne savais pas encore ce qu'elle signifiait. Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard après la bataille finale. Mais plus cette bataille approchait par la destruction des derniers Horcruxes et plus la lumière dans ses beaux yeux gris-bleus s'éteignaient. J'avais pensé que c'était parce qu'il perdait espoir. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. En quelque sorte.

Et, finalement, ce jour funeste est arrivé en avril de notre sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie. Beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de sang, j'étais en train de perdre pieds, courage et espoir face à la puissance de mon adversaire, quand je L'ai vu. LUI. Son père. Ils se battaient tous les deux et Drago s'est retrouvé à terre à cause d'un Doloris. Ce n'est que lorsque son père a voulu lui jeter le sort de mort qu'il a été plus rapide en contrant avec un Protego couplé à un sort de miroir. Ce sont deux sorts associés sur lesquels nous nous étions tous entraînés et que mon ange avait du mal à réaliser jusqu'à ce jour. Mais il avait réussi. Cette fois. Combien de fois allait-il pouvoir encore le refaire ? Ne pouvant pas ou ne voulant pas répondre à la question, j'ai décidé de mettre fin au calvaire de tous et surtout au sien. Plus empli de hargne que jamais, j'ai lancé sort sur sort vers Voldemort. J'étais comme pris dans une transe, à tel point que je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est de Voldemort qui s'écroule enfin mort puis, je tombe à mon tour à terre. Je n'ai que le temps d'entendre mon nom crié avant le trou noir.

Je me suis réveillé 3 mois plus tard d'un coma dû à un épuisement magique conséquent. Ce que peu de personnes savent c'est que je ne voulais pas vraiment me réveiller. J'avais trop honte. J'avais tué une personne avec un plaisir presque malsain. Finalement, ce sont de tendres paroles répétées inlassablement chaque jour par une voix douce qui m'ont tiré du sommeil. J'ai mis de longs mois avant de savoir qui était cette personne. Mais j'ai finalement trouvé.

Avant cela, il m'a fallu surmonter ma déprime. Mais, bizarrement, ça n'a pas été si compliqué que ça. En fait, j'ai été surtout bien aidé par Drago qui s'est pris un malin plaisir à me... draguer lors de notre septième année à Poudlard. Pas que ça me déplaisait puisque j'étais déjà amoureux ! Mais le problème était là : j'étais amoureux alors que le prince de serpentard était connu pour ses conquêtes d'un soir qu'il enchaînait. Plus la conquête était réticente et plus il s'acharnait. Du moins c'était la réputation qu'il avait avant. Depuis sa prise de position dans la guerre, avec les entraînements, les réunions et autres joyeuses activités, il n'avait plus trop eu le temps de combler sa libido, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais le plus étonnant était que, depuis la rentrée scolaire, on ne lui connaissait aucune conquête alors qu'il était lui-même conteur de ses frasques. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi et pas juste pour mon cul ? Puis il a dû s'apercevoir que son rentre-dedans bourrin n'avait pas plus d'effet que ça sur moi, alors il a changé de technique. J'ai eu droit alors à une coure digne de ce nom : poèmes doux, lettres d'amour enflammées, bouquets de roses rouges et autres galanteries. J'ai craqué assez rapidement. En fait, dès que mes peurs concernant ses intentions ont été rassurées. Mais j'avais décidé de le faire languir et je crois qu'il aurait été déçu que je lui cède trop rapidement. Après tout, avec le passé tumultueux qu'on avait eu tous les deux où on prenait un malin plaisir à contrarier l'autre, il était normal que je le contrarie en laissant traîner les choses entre nous en souvenir de notre haine. Mais à partir du moment où je lui ai cédé, ce ne fut plus que bonheur et volupté !

Quand je repense aujourd'hui à cette dernière année, un mot me vient à l'esprit : magique ! La découverte de nos corps et du sexe pour moi parce qu'avec la guerre et un psychopathe albinos à mes trousses j'avais autre à penser qu'à perdre ma virginité ! Bref des mois, qui m'ont paru trop courts, de pure débauche ! Je crois qu'on a fait toutes les positions du Kama-Sutra gay et qu'on a dû visiter toutes les pièces du collège. Nous sommes même allés jusqu'à nous chauffer en plein cours voire même plus pendant ceux de Binns, notamment une fellation mémorable pour moi et choquante pour beaucoup. Puis, après Poudlard, nous avons entamé nos carrières professionnelles. Lui est devenu avocat et moi auror. Mais nous habitions ensemble dans un immense loft, Drago ayant décidé de raser le manoir Malfoy, emprunt de trop de souvenirs douloureux et Sirius ayant emménagé avec Rémus au Square Grimmauld après leur mariage. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, la cohabitation a été... merveilleuse que ce soit du point de vu caractériel ou sexuel. Je ne pensais connaître un Malfoy aussi tendre et doux... et jaloux ! Si moi je l'ai surpris par mes talents culinaires, lui m'a plus qu'étonné par toutes ses attentions envers moi, pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire !

Par nos connaissances, nous n'avons mis qu'un an à avoir nos diplômes. Et une fois ceux-ci obtenus, nous nous sommes mariés. Le jour même de la demande ! Drago m'en a fait la surprise pour mon anniversaire. Il avait prévenu tous mes proches depuis longtemps. Comme on en avait déjà discuté, il connaissait déjà ma réponse mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse sa demande si tôt ! En fait, s'il ne l'avait pas fait lui-même, je comptais bien y remédier pour Noël. Mais je ne regrette en rien. Quoique... sitôt la cérémonie et la noce finies, Drago nous a emmené faire un petit tour du monde pendant 6 mois ! Le bonheur à l'état pur ! Il m'a emmené voir Paris, Venise, New-York, Las Vegas, Tokyo, Sydney, St Barth' et tant d'autres pays ! C'est d'ailleurs lors de notre lune de miel que j'ai eu plusieurs révélations. En effet, la personne qui m'avait veillée chaque jour pendant mon coma n'était autre que la même personne qui avait hurlé mon nom avant que je ne sombre que je venais d'épouser : Drago Malfoy. Parce qu'il m'aimait. C'est d'ailleurs une autre des raisons pour laquelle il avait rejoint l'ordre du Phoenix. Et la principale raison de cette lueur que je voyais au fond de ses yeux chaque fois que l'on se regardait. C'était son amour.

Des mois, presque deux années de bonheur. Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu tourner au cauchemar ? À quel moment ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. À croire que le bonheur n'est pas fait pour moi. Le premier événement traumatisant pour moi est survenu peu de temps après le retour de notre lune de miel. Deux mois après exactement. J'ai pris mon poste d'auror et Drago avait été embauché dans un cabinet d'avocat sorcier très prisé. C'était déjà ma deuxième mission et depuis quelques jours j'étais un peu malade sans gravité. Malheureusement, l'arrestation des criminels que nous pourchassions a mal tournée. Les sorts ont fusés. Nous avons vite repris le dessus mais je n'ai pu éviter un expelliarmus. Oh ce n'était pas un sort très puissant mais je n'étais pas vraiment en condition physique pour 'l'accepter'. Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois transporté à l'hôpital parce que, suite au sort, j'ai été pris d'une violente douleur au ventre. Ce n'est qu'après que le médecin de Sainte Mangouste m'ait ausculté que j'ai su : j'étais enceint. Et le petit vol plané à cause du sort m'a fait perdre le fœtus encore fragile à ce stade de la grossesse. J'ai cru longtemps l'avoir accepté. Après tout, je ne savais pas que j'attendais un enfant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'y faire. Curieusement, du moins d'après Ron et Hermione, je n'en ai pas parlé à Drago. Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas encore parlé d'avoir des enfants. C'était un projet mais pour plus tard. Nous entamions à peine notre vie de couple et nos carrières. C'était trop tôt et pas la peine de parler d'un événement qui n'arrivera plus de toute façon à Drago. C'est ce dont je m'étais persuadé. Et malgré mes meilleurs amis qui me conseillaient d'en parler à mon ange, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Peut-être aurais-je dû. Il est trop tard pour regretter maintenant.

J'ai peut-être eu l'illusion d'accepter cette interruption involontaire de grossesse, il n'empêche que, pour mes missions suivantes, je fus plus prudent que jamais. On ne savait jamais. Je ne perdais pas espoir de porter à nouveau l'enfant de Drago. Et je refusais de mettre en danger le futur enfant si ça devait arriver. À tel point que les collègues m'ont surnommé Maugrey junior ! Ça a bien fait rire mon ange.

Et peu de temps après l'anniversaire de notre mise en couple, je suis de nouveau tombé enceint. Et encore une fois j'ai perdu le bébé. Mais, cette fois-ci, pas besoin de mission foireuse. J'ai fait une fausse couche. À peine à trois semaines de grossesse. Encore une fois, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas en parler à Drago. J'ai pris sur moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'ai jamais pu me sortir de la simili dépression dans laquelle cette perte m'a plongé. J'avais l'air heureux mais je souriais moins. C'est du moins ce qu'Hermione m'a dit un jour. Drago n'a pas semblé remarquer ou alors il a fait comme si tout allait bien. Les tords étaient partagés sur ce coup-là. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'a peut-être pas chercher ce qui me rendait triste mais je ne lui en ai pas parlé non plus. Ce fut peut-être ma plus grosse erreur.

Deux ans ont passé. Et notre couple s'est dégradé. Lui est passé de simple avocat à procureur et vise depuis quelques mois le magenmagot. Alors c'est promotion de sa carrière sur promotion. Les soirées ministérielles s'enchaînent et nos moments d'intimité s'espacent. Et même si j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre, sa jalousie, elle, a augmenté. Ou alors notre éloignement est-il la cause de sa jalousie ? Croit-il que j'ai un amant ? C'est ce qu'il sous-entend dans ses paroles. Et plus les soirées passent et plus j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un trophée. Ce que je redoutais lors de notre mise en couple est finalement arrivé. Il surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je ne vis plus que selon ses décisions. Je me suis comme 'effacé' devant lui. Jusqu'ici, si j'arrivais à garder la tête hors de l'eau face à la déprime, cela n'est plus le cas maintenant. J'y suis plongé jusqu'au cou. Les seuls à l'avoir remarqué sont Ron et Hermione. Paraîtrait selon eux que j'ai beaucoup maigri. Même si beaucoup de torchons qu'on appelle journaux font choux gras d'une éventuelle tension dans notre couple.

J'ai perdu espoir. Mes meilleurs amis m'ont conseillé de faire une pause. Mais ils ne comprennent pas que, si Drago venait à me quitter, j'en mourrais alors m'éloigner de moi-même... impossible. C'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé. Si Drago me quitte, que deviendrais-je ? Jusqu'à il y a quelque temps je pensais réellement que j'en mourrais. Mais depuis 1 mois, je ne veux pas. Je ne peux plus. Quelqu'un d'autre dépend de moi maintenant. Et oui, après 2 ans d'attente, je suis de nouveau enceint. Je ne travaille plus depuis déjà 6 mois donc pas de danger de ce côté-là. Mais comment Drago le prendra-t-il ? L'acceptera-t-il ? Il commence à peine sa campagne pour le magenmagot. Est-ce le bon moment ?

Hier soir, je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour lui annoncer. Il paraissait si joyeux à l'idée de cette soirée. Les nouvelles pour sa campagne étaient très encourageantes et de grands pontes de la politique et du ministère devaient être présents à la soirée. Mais comme à chaque soirée officielle, il m'a traîné d'invité en invité, m'exhibant fièrement. Lui buvant coupe de champagne sur coupe, moi échangeant celles qu'il me tendait pour un jus de citrouille. À voyager d'une personne à l'autre ainsi, j'ai vite été pris de fatigue et je me suis excusé pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

Il y faisait frais mais ça me faisait du bien. J'avais oublié que dans 2 semaines c'était Noël. Fête que j'allais passer seul chez Hermione et Ron d'ailleurs. Je devais être bien pâle puisque ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que je m'étais isolé sur le balcon qu'une personne est venue me rejoindre sur le balcon. Je l'ai reconnu. C'était Colin Crivey. Selon mes souvenirs, il est devenu journaliste. Mais un vertige m'a empêché de penser plus longtemps. Colin m'a rattrapé et je suis tombé littéralement dans ses bras. C'est dans cette position que nous a retrouvé Drago. Et à en juger par son regard, il n'a pas cherché loin dans la signification de la situation.

D'un seul regard noir vers sa direction et Colin a quitté précipitamment le balcon nous laissant seul mon ange et moi. Et ce que je redoutais jusqu'ici c'est finalement produit. Il a été blessant. Même pire. Il m'a traité de pute. Les insultes se sont enchaînées. Je n'ai pas pu émettre le moindre mot pour me défendre. L'aurais-je pu si je l'avais voulu ? L'aurais-je voulu si j'avais pu ? Je ne sais combien temps cela a duré ni combien de temps je suis resté sous le choc sur ce maudit balcon, toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai fini par réagir il était parti et j'ai fini par m'éloigner. Je ne suis pas rentré, j'ai juste erré dans le parc enneigé en cette époque. J'ai longtemps lutté pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas pleurer. Mais finalement les larmes ont coulé d'elles-mêmes. Sans que je puisse les retenir. J'essayais de me persuader que tout n'était pas perdu. Il restait encore cet enfant grandissant en moi. Peut-être Drago resterait-il pour lui ? Ou refuserait-il de continuer notre mariage sous le faux prétexte que cet être ne serait qu'un bâtard selon lui, persuadé comme il l'est que je le trompe ?

J'ai pris m'a décision. Je vivrais pour notre enfant. Pour mon enfant. Terrassé par le froid, n'étant couvert que de ma robe sorcière de gala, et par la fatigue due à la grossesse, je me suis écroulé finalement au milieu du parc.

Combien de temps ai-je passé dans la neige avant qu'on ne me retrouve ? Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? Encore des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je viens de me réveiller, seul, dans une chambre d'hôpital. La notion du temps m'est devenue comme étrangère depuis mon réveil. Rien ne m'indique l'heure ni depuis combien de temps je suis plongé dans mes souvenirs. Finalement la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu, ce n'est que le médecin qui s'occupe de moi. Mais qu'espérais-je ? Après ce fameux soir, Drago n'allait pas s'encombrer à venir voir quelle nouvelle lubie m'avait prise ?

Devant l'air interrogateur du médecin, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas écouté. D'un mouvement de la tête, je lui fais signe de poursuivre. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Son air trop sérieux et sa façon de faire comme s'il tournait autour du pot me confirme qu'il y a plus important que mon début de pneumonie, mon anorexie et ma déprime. Il doit voir que je suis agacé car il finit par m'avouer. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Le seul dernier cadeau de Drago, je l'ai une nouvelle fois perdu. Mais, cette fois-ci, les larmes ne viennent pas. Quelque chose c'est définitivement brisé en moi. Le médecin se dirige vers la porte. Je l'entends parler une dernière fois de 'psychologue à ma disposition' et de 'visite qui patiente dans le couloir' mais l'information a du mal à parvenir à mon cerveau. Je n'ai toujours pas prononcé la moindre parole. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. D'être comme une coquille vide. Je suis mort de l'intérieur.

**POV général**

Le médecin est finalement sorti de la chambre du patient ; c'est toujours dur d'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles. Malgré les années de carrière qu'il avait derrière lui, cette fois-ci avait sûrement été la plus dure. Voir celui que l'on considère comme le 'Sauveur' si maigre, si pâle, si malade. Il n'est jamais bon d'annoncer à un patient qu'il vient de perdre son enfant, mais le faire à une personne dépressive est encore plus à risque. Heureusement, en général la famille est toujours là pour soutenir. Mais si l'on en croyait les journaux, le couple le plus célèbre du monde sorcier battait de l'aile. Pas qu'il accordait foi à ces torchons mais il devait bien s'avouer que depuis les trois jours que son patient était interné, son époux n'avait pas vraiment manifesté d'inquiétude à son égard.

Avec un soupir, il s'est finalement tourné vers ledit époux et la famille de son patient qui attendaient dans le couloir.

« Vous pouvez aller le voir. Mais seulement les parents proches pour l'instant. »

À peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que Drago se lève et se précipite vers la porte. En pénétrant dans la chambre, il a juste le temps d'entendre le médecin lui conseiller de laisser son patient se reposer ensuite. Mais il n'en a que faire. Rien ne l'empêchera de rejoindre Harry. Son Harry. Mais au moment où ses yeux se posent enfin sur celui-ci, sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge. Hermione et Ron lui en avaient pourtant parlé. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit pendant ces trois jours où son amour était resté inconscient que Harry avait beaucoup maigri, qu'il était dépressif. Il n'avait pas voulu les croire. Après tout il vivait avec lui. Il l'aurait remarqué si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, la réalité lui arrive en pleine face. Ses joues creuses, sa pâleur, ses bras si maigres mais surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux qui étaient si brillant si lumineux, qui d'un seul regard posé sur vous illuminaient votre journée n'étaient maintenant que deux orbes ternes, sans vie. Et le responsable n'est autre que lui-même. Il avait détruit de ses mains le symbole même de l'innocence et de la pureté. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il fallait être un monstre pour faire une chose pareille. Pour ruiner une personne aussi merveilleuse qu'Harry. Et c'est ce qu'il est. Un monstre. S'il voulait encore le sauver, il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.

« Harry... » Appelle-t-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant doucement de son époux alité comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer. Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Harry... » Appelle-t-il encore, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et lui prenant la main. « Je suis désolé... tout est de ma faute. Je suis un crétin. Un sombre crétin. Tu avais besoin de moi et je n'ai rien vu. Je t'ai abandonné. Je suis un monstre, égoïste. Je ne te mérite pas. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. Je te fais du mal et je t'aime trop pour que ça continue alors... Le mieux, c'est peut-être... c'est peut-être que nous nous séparions. Que l'on divorce. Je ne te ferais plus de mal ainsi et tu pourras trouver la personne qui te rendra vraiment heureuse. »

S'il avait essuyé ses larmes et levé la tête vers Harry à la fin de son discours, peut-être aurait-il vu la dernière lueur d'espoir s'éteindre dans les yeux autrefois émeraudes avant qu'ils ne se referment de douleur. S'il avait vraiment écouté ce que le médecin leur avait dit trois jours plus tôt, il aurait su qu'Harry n'avait pas qu'une pneumonie et un état dépressif et qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de lui et non qu'il le quitte. S'il n'avait pas été si égoïste, Harry n'aurait pas autant souffert après la perte de leur deuxième enfant. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi lâches tous les deux, peut-être Harry aurait-il parlé à Drago de ses deux bébés perdus et Drago aurait-il cherché à connaître la raison de sa dépression. Avec des 'si' tout paraît tellement possible et accessible. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut modifier chacune de nos actions que l'on regrette à coup de retourneur de temps. Drago a donc laissé Harry seul dans cette chambre sans remarquer la mort elle-même tapie dans son coin.

Dans le couloir, il retrouve Hermione, Ron, Sirius et Remus. Ces premiers sont d'ailleurs étonnés de le voir ressortir si tôt de la chambre.

« Il était fatigué et le médecin a bien précisé qu'Harry a besoin de repos. Je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

- Qu'entends-tu par 'imposer ta présence' ? Lui demande Hermione soupçonneuse.

- C'est de ma faute si on en est là aujourd'hui. Je l'ai traité de tous les noms le soir où il s'est écroulé dans le parc. Je l'ai négligé à cause de ma carrière. À tel point que je n'ai rien vu de sa dépression ni de son anorexie. Je... il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fait du mal auprès de lui. »

À peine a-t-il fini de dire ces mots, qu'un bruit de gifle s'est répercuté dans le couloir. Hermione, non contente de lui avoir mis sa main dans la figure, se met à lui hurler dessus malgré les regards outrés du personnel hospitalier.

« Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel ramassis de connerie. Harry vient de perdre une nouvelle fois son bébé. Votre bébé. Et toi tu voudrais l'abandonner au moment où il a le plus besoin de toi ? Oui j'ai bien dit une nouvelle fois. Car il a bien porté ton enfant auparavant. Par deux fois. Il a peut-être eu tord de ne pas t'en parler pour te protéger comme il disait. Ça l'aurait peut-être empêché de sombrer dans la dépression. Mais toi, à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? As-tu seulement cherché ce qui le rendait si triste ? L'as-tu seulement remarqué ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Que crois-tu qu'il va lui arriver maintenant que tu l'as abandonné ? Il est déjà au fond du gouffre de la dépression, quelle alternative lui reste-t-il ? »

Lorsqu'il réalise la portée des dernières paroles d'Hermione, Drago se précipite de nouveau vers la porte de la chambre de Harry, le cœur battant la chamade par la peur. Et si c'était déjà trop tard ? Quand il trouve le lit vide, la panique le prend de plus belle lui coupant le souffle. La suite lui paraît comme au ralenti : Sirius ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain avant de pousser un cri d'effroi et de se précipiter dans la pièce d'eau. Remus qui sort de la chambre pour chercher de l'aide. Hermione qui s'effondre dans les bras de Ron lui-même en pleurs. Et lui. Qui se dirige lentement, si lentement alors qu'il voudrait s'y précipiter, vers la salle de bain. Et finalement quand il y est parvenu, ses jambes lâchent. Harry est là, étendu dans cette petite pièce annexe, entouré par une flaque de sang.

Tout le reste est flou dans sa mémoire, il se souvient être arrivé auprès de son amour, de l'avoir pris dans ses bras et de l'avoir bercé en lui murmurant des excuses et des 'je t'aime', tout en demandant 'qu'est-ce que j'ai fait'. Puis on lui a enlevé Harry de son étreinte pour qu'on puisse le soigner. Mais Drago s'est évanoui, sous le choc.

Quand il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, il se rend dans la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci est tiré d'affaire mais il dort toujours, comme s'il refusait de se réveiller. Alors Drago l'a veillé. Comme il l'avait fait après son combat contre Voldemort. Nuits et jours, il lui parle, lui raconte des histoires, lui dit des mots doux, lui dit tout simplement qu'il l'aime. Et finalement, au bout d'une semaine, Harry ouvre ses yeux. Très vite, les médecins arrivent et un nouveau diagnostic tombe : avec le choc psychologique, Harry est devenu muet.

Mais cette fois-ci, Drago a bien retenu la leçon. Il n'abandonnera pas. Il ne _l'_abandonnera pas.

« Harry, j'ai tout foiré. Je suis un piètre mari. Et un lâche pour avoir voulu t'abandonner alors que tu avais le plus besoin de moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Ces dernières années ont été un désastre et c'est ma faute. Je veux faire des efforts. Pour nous deux. Pour nos futurs enfants. Pour notre famille présente et future. Et je ne vois qu'une seule solution : si on recommençait ? Depuis le début ? Si on se remariait et repartait en lune de miel ? Il n'existe aucun retourne temps qui nous permettrait d'effacer nos erreurs. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous n'avons qu'à reprendre depuis le début et éviter de les refaire qu'en penses-tu ? »

Si Harry n'a pas retrouvé la parole, sa bouche peut toujours lui servir et ses lèvres peuvent toujours bouger. Alors finalement, il prend le visage de Drago en coupe dans ses mains et c'est en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son ange pour un doux baiser qu'il accepte la requête de ce dernier.

**Fin**

_Review please._


	2. Annonce

**Titre :** Si on recommençait ?

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Rating :** Bon on va mettre un petit T parce qu'il y a quand même un mpreg !

**Disclaimer :** bon comme d'hab' tout est à J.K. Rowling ! (non mais quelle chanceuse celle-là !)

**Résumé**** :** O.S. HPDM. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voyager dans son propre passé pour s'éviter soi-même de commettre les erreurs qui selon nous ont gâché notre existence ?

* * *

Salut à tous !

Je remercie encore chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Ça me fait plaisir que ce petit OS sans prétention vous ait plu.

En parlant de ça, je voulais demander à tous ceux et celles qui l'ont lu et qui la liront, si une suite les intéresseraient. J'aimerais l'avis d'un grand nombre d'entre vous.

Si quelqu'un se sent d'écrire une suite, je ne dis pas non. Ça fait plaisir de voir comment une fic peut inspirer d'autres auteurs.

J'en profite pour vous demander comment vous voyez la suite de cet OS. Un drame ? De la guimauve qui colle aux dents ? Autre chose peut-être ?

De même pour ceux et celles qui ont lu 'Le sauveur', comment voyez-vous la fin ? Happy end ou pas ? Selon les réponses je ferai peut-être deux fins alternatives... on verra

J'en profite pour remercier _**Naus**_ pour sa review. Il est vrai que le thème de cet OS est dur mais la vie en elle-même n'est pas rose. Et la perte d'un enfant est très douloureux, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi et surotut psychologiquement. La seule façon de s'en remettre, c'est le soutien. De la famille, des amis, des personnes que l'on aime. De même, la communication dans un couple est très importante, car c'est par elle qu'on maintient la confiance. Et sans confiance, la relation de couple par en échec. C'est ce point surtout que j'ai voulu mettre en évidence dans cet OS. On ressort toujours plus fort des épreuves de la vie tant que l'on reste uni. Et si c'est de nos erreurs que l'on apprend la vie, espérons juste que l'on retienne la leçon assez tôt, comme le fait Drago, pour éviter que les choses deviennent irréversibles.

Sur ce, je remercie chaque personne qui lisent mes histoires. C'est grâce à vous également qu'on trouve la force, en tant qu'auteur pour continuer à rêver et vous faire rêver.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et à très vite !


End file.
